Nice View
by Physhy
Summary: Willow and Faith get to know each other a little better .
1. Default Chapter

Nice View by Physhy  
Rating: Okay, nothing too bad maybe some language, so PG-13 mostly just a fluffy fic  
Disclaimer : I own nothing . That priveledge belongs to Joss Whedon and the WB . And maybe, if I beg really really really hard, they won't sue me : )  
Feedback : Pretty please with hot fudge and cherries on top . I'm new at this, so even flames are welcome .   
Distribution : Want, Ask, Have . Okay, not as poetic, but it works .  
"Guys, I think I'm gonna head home . My parents are home for a week, and I don't want them thinking that after all of these years I need supervision . I'll see you tomorrow . " Willow said gathering up her books .  
  
"Slow down Red, I'll walk ya home ." volunteered the dark haired slayer   
  
"Alright . Buffy, don't forget to study for the Chem test tomorrow . " the hacker said as she walked out the door .  
  
"Test, what test ? " Buffy asked looking up frantically "Will ?" but the red haired wiccan was already gone .  
  
IN THE SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY  
  
"You guys have a test tomorrow ? Bummer . "  
  
"Not really . " Willow replied, smiling to herself .  
  
"I know you're into school and all, but a test on a friday, that's just harsh . "  
  
"Sorry, what I meant was, there's no test . "  
  
"You wouldn't . " But the red head just smiled to herself . "You are bad . You know she's gonna kill you now, right ? "  
  
"Nah, there really is a test on Monday . She'll kill herself studying tonight . When there's no test tomorrow, she'll relax . Then, come Monday she'll have studied, but she'll also be relaxed and have slept . So, she'll have some semblance of a chance . "  
  
"What about Xander ? "  
  
"Nothing can help Xander . " the wiccan replied giggling .  
  
"Well then . You've got some fire to ya Red . I like that . This your place ? " the slayer asked coming to a stop .  
  
"Yeah, wanna come in ? " Willow asked as she unlocked the door .  
  
"Raincheck . I think I'll wait til the 'rents are outta town . "  
  
"Actually, they left this morning . "  
  
"Wow, you really do have a darkside . " Faith said with a grin "I'm impressed . "  
  
"Not really . There's just nothing going on, and Xander was starting to get the look . "  
  
" And exactly what look would that be ? " the dark haired slayer asked with real interest .  
  
"That look he always gets right before he decides to break one of his eating records . Like most twinkies in one sitting . " her voice quavered with disgust .  
  
"In that case, thanks for letting me walk you home . I really don't think I could have sat through that without causing some serious bodily harm . "  
  
"So what are you thinking of Sunnydale so far ? "   
  
"I think, if it weren't for the large undead population, this place would be really boring . "  
  
"You're probably right . I used to think this place was boring . Then we met Buffy . "  
  
"Yeah, Buffy... " Faith trailed off, tensing up .  
  
"No offense, cause she is my best friend, but she is wound a little tight . Considering her line of work anyway . Don't you think so ? "  
  
"Yeah ." the brunette laughed, her cool demeanor returning .  
  
"Glad I'm not alone in that . So, besides the slaying gig, what do you do for fun . ?" Willow asked  
  
"That's pretty much it these days . Hobbies aren't in the council's budget . " Faith tried to sound nonchalant   
  
"Well, what did you do for fun before you were called ? "  
  
"Seriously ?"  
  
"Seriously . " the red head reaffirmed smiling .  
  
"Okay, music . "  
  
"Music ? "  
  
"Yeah, I played guitar and sang lead in a band, back home in Boston ."  
  
"Wow, that is so cool . How come you never said anything ? "  
  
"I just figured leaving home would be easier if I put all that stuff behind me . "  
  
"Do you still have your guitar ? I'd like to hear you play sometime . "  
  
"Sure . " she said, appeasing the hacker .  
  
"Great ! " the red head smiled . "What was the name of your band anyway ? "  
  
"We were Hungry for Blood . "  
  
"What ? "  
  
"Hungry for Blood was the name of our band . Yeah, the irony is not lost on me either . " the both laughed .  
  
"Were you guys any good ? "  
  
"We didn't suck . That's gotta count for somethin' . " Faith replied smiling .  
  
"I guess it does at that . So you wanna do somethin' ? "  
  
"Sure . Got anything in mind ? "  
  
"Not really . But it's gotta be in the house, or I'll get busted about my parents being gone . And the way I figure I can milk that for at least another three days . " Faith just shook her head and smiled . " Ooh, how 'bout pizza n' pay per view ? Queen of the Damned should be on . I swear, it's the funniest damn movie . What do you stay ? "  
  
"Throw in some Coke, and I'm sold . " 


	2. Scenic Views

"Deal ! Okay. so what do you like on a pizza ? "  
  
"Tell ya what . You make a list, and I'll tell ya if it makes me wanna hurl . "  
  
"Okay . Pepperoni, sausage, onions, mushrooms,and bannana peppers . That cool with you ? "  
  
"Yeah, sounds really good actually ."  
  
"It is . I'll call, why don't you order the movie ." Willow called as she headed toward the kitchen and the phone .  
  
"I'm on it ." the slayer called in the direction of the kitchen . Faith sat down, and had just finished ordering the movie when Willow joined her on the couch .  
  
"Pizza should be here in 45 minutes . "  
  
"Cool movie starts in 30 . "  
  
They hung out talking for another fifteen minutes .  
  
"Hey do you wanna stay over tonight . Well... since you don't have to patrol, and the movie won't be over till one . I figured it might be easier ."  
  
"Sure, but I didn't really bring anything to sleep in . "  
  
"I think I can find something for you . Come on . " The red head said dragging the brunette slayer up the stairs .  
  
"Nice speed ." Faith said impressed .  
  
"Sorry i don't wanna miss the start of the movie . "  
  
"It's cool . So whatcha got for me ? "  
  
"Will boxers and a tank top work ?"  
  
"Are you sure they'll fit me ?" the slayer asked eyeing the red head's frame . Willow looked up, and catching and catching Faith's meaning, smiled .  
  
"Pretty sure . They're actually not mine . A couple of months before you got here we had a whole sleepover thing . I think Cordelia forgot them here . "  
  
"That'll work . Thanks, where's the bathroom ?"  
  
"It's the door at the end of the hall ." She replied grabbing a pair of pyjamasfor herself . Faith changed very quickly . //I just don't wanna miss any of the movie . Yup I'm a sucker for Anne Rice .// She got back to Willow's room just as the wiccan was buttoning her top with her back to the door, and Faith .  
  
"You ready ? " Faith asked   
"Yup . " Willow said turning around to face the slayer . Smiling with her whole face . "Come on, let's go, the movies starting . "  
  
"They both made it to the couch just in time for the opening credits . Faith fell silent as her thoughts raged within while the movie played out in front of them . // What the hell are you doin' girl ? Don't tell me you were trying to get a peak at Red's goods .// "I was not ." she thought to herself .//Oh, so let me guess, you're not like that // "You and I both know that's a load of bull . ''So you were trying to get a look at Red's goods // "I was not ! She's not even my type ." // Oh yeah, 'cuz you're gonna find true love with those sluts you pick up .// " Willow's not a slut ."//I never said she was . Ha, you've got a crush on the witch, don't you .// "Fuck you ." The depracating voice laughed and fell silent .  
  
Faith shifted her gaze towards the red head . Taking in the girls soft features . The slayer was startled out of her reverie by the doorbell .  
  
"Pizza's here . I got it ." Willow said, jumping off the couch to grab cash before heading to the front door .She returned moments later carrying two boxes and a two liter of coke .  
  
"Sweet. Papa Johns . I didn't know we had one of these here ." Faith said opening the box and inhaling deeply .  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe they actually have people willing to deliver at night . From what I hear though, the delivery guys get hazard pay after dark . " the witch replied grabbing a slice .  
  
"Yeah, the music in this movie kicks ass . Is that Jonathon Davis ? "  
  
"I think so yeah ." Faith glanced at Willow, and started to laugh .  
  
"What ?" asked the perplexed reh head . Faith leaned forward wiping a string of cheese off the girl's face . Brushing Willow's lips with the tips of her fingers . Both felt a shock go through them at the contact .  
  
"I.. uh . Cheese ." the slayer replied, holding up her fingers .  
  
"How 'bout that ." the red faced Willow said, still shocked .  
  
"Good pizza ." Faith said returning her attention to the movie . "So what do you think of the music ?"  
  
"It's great, And I think you're right . That does sound like Jonathon Davis ."  
  
"You know Jonathon Davis ?"  
  
"Yeah, every now and then they play Korn at the Bronze . It's usually quite the occassion . " the hacker replied in a fake lofty voice .  
  
"I'm sure it is ." the brunette replied laughing .  
  
They continued watching the movie, until sleep captured them .  
  
' 


	3. A Good Night

Faith was awoken by the suns shining on her face . The tv was still on, and half a pizza lay uneaten on the coffee table . All of this was vaguely registering in her head . Because she was in heaven . Willow was sleeping next to her, and she had her arms wrapped around the witch . Who was currently trying to snuggle closer to the slayer . Faith relaxed into the couch, and into Willow . Completely at peace .  
  
The red head slowly started to notice things around her . The sun was shining on her face . //Ugh, that can't be good // Then she noticed two strong arms wrapped around her .//Mmm . That can't be bad .// She yawned and stretched lightly before rolling over to face Faith, whose eyes were now open .  
  
"Morning ." she said followed by another yawn .  
  
"Morning ." Faith replied, unsure of Willow's reaction to their current situation .  
  
"So..." the hacker started " do you think we should, maybe, um talk ?"  
  
"Depends . " The slayer replied" Is there wnything to talk about ?"she finished looking away .  
  
"I hope so. " Willow ventured . Faith returned her gaze and smiled .  
  
"then I guess we should talk . So where do we start ?"  
  
"How 'bout the part wheree I have feelings for you ." the shy wiccan began   
  
"I was gonna suggest the part where I say I think I'm falling in love with you ."  
  
"Well, then why don't we just skip forward to the part where we're meant to be together, and be happy ."  
  
"I think I can live with that . But you should know, if we start this and something happens, I don't think I could live without you ."  
  
"I insist that you don't ." Willow replied .  
  
"There's something else you should know ."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"You're late for school ." the slayer supplied grinning .  
  
"Mmmm . Today I don't care . " the witch smiled, snuggling closer to Faith .  
  
"See, I'm already a bad influence on you . "  
  
"Yes but isn't it fun . Speaking of fun . I'm going to go upstairs and sleep in my nice big comfy bed ." Willow said getting up and heading toward the stairs . She stopped and turned back towards Faith . "Aren't you coming ?" She asked innocently . Within seconds Faith was walking up the stairs . Carrying Willow in her arms . "Nice View ." Was all the witch said . 


	4. Sharing A View

The Bronze 9:45 Saturday Night  
  
"so, have you noticed anything up with Will lately ?" uffy asked .  
  
"Now that you mention it, she has been kind of a no show lately . And when we all get together to research, she gets that look . Like she used to when she looked at Oz ." Xander replied .  
  
"Do you think they made up ?"  
  
"Nah, she blew him off in class today ."  
  
"Wait . She blew him off . The Willow who spent months trying to get him to take her back ? Blew off Oz ? Is it me, or is the world spinning off it's axis ?"  
  
"I know, it wasn't even that you hurt me, so I'll hurt you thing . She was nice, she just didn't seem interested ." Xander explainde taking a drink of his pepsi .  
  
"Do you think she found someone new .?"  
  
"Wouldn't she have told us ?"  
  
"Not if she thought we wouldn't approve . But who could Willow possibly be dating that we wouldn't approve of ? I don't get it . There's got to be something going on . You don't think she could be in danger do you ?" the blonde asked frustrated .  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should keep an eye on her . Just to be sure . Remember Malcolm ? "  
  
"Don't you mean Moloch ?"  
  
"That'd be the guy . Okay, so we'll try to keep an eye on Will, just to be sure ."  
  
*--------------*  
  
"So, are they onto us yet ?" Faith asked pulling Willow closer .  
  
"No, you were right . I hate to admit, but they can be preetty dense when you're not dangling the answer in front of them . I never should have made that bet ." the witch said with mock guilt .  
  
"Maybe so, but ya did ." Faith sat up, pulling Willow onto her lap, turning her so that they were gazing into each others eyes . Willow desperately trying to keep the sheet that was covering their naked forms in place . "Now, you owe me one strip tease . And I fully intend to collect ." the brunette slayer finished, ferociously tickling her true love .  
  
"Please stop, no tickling ." Faith finally stopped when Willow was laughing so hard she was nearly in tears . Recovering, the hacker turned to Faith seriously . "So, have you thought about my request ?"  
  
"Are you sure Red ? I mean, it's a big step ." the slayer replied unsure .  
  
"Yes, I'm sure . Faith, we've been together three months . And I hate the thought of you being alone in that hotel at night . Vamps don't need an invitation into a public building ."  
  
"Trust me, I know that . I just..."Willow didn't even give her a chance to finish .  
  
"Something happened didn't it ?" the red haired wiccan asked, concerned .  
  
"A vamp busted in . Figured he'd bag himself a slayer the easy way . While I slept . "  
  
"Faith, I know, I understand that you're the one whose supposed to be tough and a bad ass . But if you think I'm gonna let you go back to that death trap, you've got another thing coming . Now lay down, 'cause you're staying here tonight, and tomorrow night , and so on, until we get our own place ." Faith sat silent . No one she'd ever dated had so bluntly told her what to do before . At least, not without being thrown out on their ass . Willow looked up at her with those wide innocent eyes, and all the slayer could do was laugh . She laid down, pulling her lover into her strong arms .  
  
"You realize they'd have to be brain dead not to figure it out, now that I'm living here ." She replied, reffering to the witch's ofte dim witted friends .  
  
"I say, it takes them at least a week ."  
  
"Same stakes ?" asked the brunette .  
  
"Deal ." Willow said yawning, before they drifted off to sleep . 


	5. View Askiew

"Who do you think it is ? I mean, you know Will . If she is seeing someone, why would she keep it from us ? " Xander asked as they walkked along the empty streets .  
  
"I don't know Xand, " Buffy rebutted " why didn't you tell us you were dating Cordelia ?"  
  
"Okay, new topic ."the boy said nervously . "How goes the slaying ?"  
  
"Actually, pretty good . I think I've been a good influence on Faith . She's been a lot more cautious lately . It's pretty cool having someone I can trust to get my back who's just like me ."  
  
"Willow's being secrative, Faith's being cautious . Does the world feel askiew to anyone else ? Next thing you know, Giles wwill be singing and playing guitar . Or hanging out at the Bronze ." they paused, stopping their forward momentum to think .  
  
"No ." the two said simultaneously .  
  
"Never happen ." Xander continued . "It's like getting hit by lightening, or finding out your best friend is gay . You hear about it happening all the time, but it'll never actually happen to you ."  
  
"Yeah ." Buffy said distracted . "Why don't you go on ahead . I'm gonna drop by Willow's . I'll catch up with you at the Bronze ."  
  
"Try to talk her into coming . The Dingo's are playing tonight . I think Oz misses her ."  
  
Sure, I'll let her know . Though she might not want to see him ."  
  
"Alright, see ya later ."  
  
"Yeah," they said, parting ways . Xander continuing on to the Bronze, while Buffy turned down Willow's street . She eventually got to Willow's . Seeing the light on in the living room, she knocked, fearing the red heads parents may be home . Shortly after the door opened .  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy ." Willow said, gesturing to the blonde to enter .  
  
"Hey Will ." the slayer replied, closing the door behind her . "I just came by to see if you wanted to go to the Bronze . Xander's already there . Oz'll be there to, he's been asking about you ."  
  
"Actually, I had plans to stay in tonight . " the hacker volunteered .  
  
"Are you sure ?"  
  
"Yeah, I already ordered a movie on pay per view ."  
  
"Alright . I guess I'll see you on Monday then . Oh, if you see Faith before I do, can you let her know she has the night off . "  
  
"Okay, I will ." the wiccan saw Buffy out before returning to the living room . She sat down and leaned into the girl behind her as they wrapped themselves up on the couch .  
  
"She's onto us ." Faith said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend .  
  
"I know ." Willow replied simply .  
  
"But..." Faith leaned forward, whispering in the red head's ear . "Unless she says something by tomorrow, you lose ."  
  
"Just watch the movie ." the red head replied, lightly nudging the girl behind her . "Pretty sure Xander's still clueless though ."  
  
"Babe," the dark haired slayer said pulling Willow closer into herself ."I know he's your friend, but the boy's pretty dim . He's not gonna know till we tell him . Even then, he won't believe it till he accidentally," Faith accented the word strongly to get her point across ."walks in on us . You know it's true . "  
  
"Yeah, yeah . How about this, instead of two lap dances, we just do one really kinky thing . Then we can arrange for Xander to walk in on us . Two birds, one stone ."  
  
"Yeah, but you forgot one thing ."  
  
"What's that ?" Willow asked .  
  
"There is no way I would ever let that boy see you naked ." Faith replied with authority .  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that ." 


End file.
